This invention relates to composite hook and loop fasteners, methods of their manufacture and products containing them.
A typical composite hook and loop fastener is produced by taking preformed hook and loop material and overlapping and attaching the two materials together along their edge margins or by totally overlapping one on top of the other. The attaching is usually done by ultrasonic welding, thermal fusing or an adhesive bond. This step of attaching preformed hook and loop material to form the composite fastener adds additional cost to the manufacturing process. Hook and loop materials may also be laminated in-situ during the formation of the hook component.
One particular application for an improved composite fastener, discussed in more detail below, is as a wrap tie for closing bags. An economical bag tie commonly used in retail stores comprises a wire covered with paper. The wire tie is wrapped around an open end of a bag and the ends of the wire are twisted together to close the bag. Another common type of a bag tie is a clip tie that consists of a piece of plastic with an opening. A gathered open end of the bag is pushed through the side of the opening to close the bag. Other closures include strings and tapes and closing arrangements that employ adhesives or removably engageable elements.
The wire ties and clip ties are often used in retail stores where items such as bakery products, fresh produce, dry goods, nails, etc. are placed in a bag and sold by weight or number. The consumer usually stores these products in the bags. The ties may be opened and closed several times before the bag is emptied. There is a need for low-cost dependable repeated-use closures for this and many other applications.